


Spruces and Pines: Matchmakers

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Movie, F/M, Family Feuds, Fluff, Mending Bridges, Romantic Getaway, spruces and pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Remus has a massive secret from his past that he’s kept from Hermione when he gets a letter just before they go on holidays that changes everything how will she react?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Spruces and Pines: Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: spruces and pines (movie)  
> Location: Nebraska 
> 
> This was written for Hermione Havens Holiday Hideaway 2019! 
> 
> Thank you to my alpha/beta Violetbehaviour for making my drivel magical as it is! You were amazing in helping me get something to work with and help get it done in time to post! 
> 
> I will most likely be adding to this after all of my fests are completed because there’s so much more I could explore for one of my favourite pairings!

He hadn't heard from Rick since before the war, so the owl containing his letter took Remus by surprise when he let the scraggly old bird inside. His words were soft, his message sincere. 

_ Remus - _

_ I had hoped to hear from you by now, but I understand your distance. Please, come visit me at my tree farm here in Nebraska. I would love to catch up - and even apologize for my arrogance when last we met. The portkey is always open for you, Remus, my friend. I hope you take the journey. _

_ \- Rick _

Remus shoved the letter into his pocket. There was no way he could go back, was there?

_ Remus and Rick had been thick as thieves, the only addition over the years being that of Julie Pine, turning their duo into a trio.She lived with Rick on the same property,heir families having been friends for years before they split the land down the middle. Remus couldn’t remember what had happened, but the two families began rivaling Christmas tree businesses instead of the one.  _

_ The cause of the rift was lost to them, but it didn’t stop them from becoming friends early on. They were the three amigos. That was, until they turned sixteen, and the boys started noticing Julie more in a new light. But Julie only had eyes for Rick. Unfortunately, he was the only one who didn’t realise it, picking fights with Remus out of jealousy.  _

_ The last straw for Rick was when Remus danced with Julie at the homecoming dance and they had ended up sneaking off together.  _

_ “You know how I’ve felt about her, Remus. It was bad enough you stole a dance at homecoming but then you run off with her too?” Rick had reached his limit.  _

_ “Nothing happened!”  _

_ “You expect me to believe that? You realise this is the ultimate betrayal? Friends don’t do this to friends.” Rick was clenching his teeth.  _

_ “We went outside so Julie could talk about how to get around your whole family’s whacked feud. That’s all I swear.” Remus pleaded.  _

_ “That’s why I caught you so close.”  _

_ “I was comforting her. She doesn’t think there’s a way you can move past the feud without destroying both your families.”  _

_ “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to insert yourself so she only has  _ **you** _ to lean on!” Rick was shouting with his fists at his side. Remus had never seen him so angry.  _

_ “Rick, do you actually think I would do that to you?” Remus furrowed his brow. _

_ “I don’t know what you would do anymore. In fact, why don’t you just leave Julie and I alone.”  _

_ “You don’t mean that.” Remus said sadly.  _

_ “I do. I don’t want you here anymore. You are a right prick, Remus, and I thought you were better than this.. Turns out I don’t know you at all” Rick scowled at Remus.  _

_ “Don’t do this.” Remus said, trying to get his friend to come back to him and not ruin a life time friendship.  _

_ “Get out Remus. And don’t come back,. Rick left Remus standing there in shock.  _

_ It wasn’t long after that Remus’ father got a job offer back in London and they packed up and moved away not looking back once.  _

Remus came out of his thoughts and looked at his watch he quickly rushed out the door of his apartment pushing the letter out of his mind and focusing on his holiday. 

Remus had been trying to surprise his girlfriend, Hermione, for years but never managed it properly. He had everything arranged, and was on his way to the Ministry to pick her up from her office.

He led her to believe they were just going to a nice dinner and a movie - their usual Friday night - but Remus outdid himself. He had convinced Kingsley to let her have a few weeks off over Christmas and New Years, organizing a little stroll to the International Portkey office where they will take their holiday in the warm sandy tropics. 

He greeted the colleagues he knew as he headed to her desk, laughing as he saw the messy state she was in. Placing his hands over her eyes, he whispered into her ear. “Guess who?” 

“Harry? Oh stop it. You know  _ Remus  _ will be here soon and how he gets.” Hermione said trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Oi,” Remus dug his fingers into her ribs. 

“Oh it’s you, Remus! I had  _ no _ idea,” Hermione chuckled sarcastically. 

Spinning her chair around to face him, Remus leant down and connected their lips. “Now do you know it’s me?” 

“Oh, love, I always knew it was you.” She smiled up at him. 

“Well, are you ready to go?” 

“But it’s too early for dinner?” Hermione checked her wristwatch. 

“We aren’t going to dinner, come on. I’ve cleared it all with Kings. We are going away for a few weeks.” He gestured to the exit, already finding they were pushing it on time. But he loved the way Hermione’s face lit up at the revelation. 

“Oh Remus!” She kissed him again. “Let me just pack everything up and then we can go.” 

Hermione had taken up more of what little time they had left, causing them to run even more behind, which led to a frantic Hermione. Remus pulled her along behind him just in time for the Port Key to activate. Remus had booked them into Barbados so that they would have a nice and warm Christmas instead of being stuck inside by the fire the whole time. 

She had always said that was the only part about Christmas she would like to experience differently. So Remus was determined to make it happen. 

Pulling the coin out of his pocket, he let the Ministry official activate the portkey,feeling the tug behind the navel almost immediately as they headed off straight away. 

The dizzying effects of the Port Key lasted a few minutes due to the distance of international travel., and they stumbled as they were released. Remus received a shock. 

"Wait a minute this isn't right. Where are all the coconuts?" Remus looked around at the snow that littered the ground confused by what had gone wrong. 

"Well, I see at least one nut standing in front of me." Hermione said rolling her eyes. “Where are we supposed to be?” 

“Barbados!” Remus exclaimed. 

“This doesn’t look like we are in Barbados honey.” Hermione said trailing off. 

“No. This looks like somewhere we don’t want to be.” Remus groaned, looking around at the familiar landscapes of Nebraska. 

“What do you mean somewhere we don’t want to be?” 

“Well for starters, I only packed for a summer climate.” Remus said with a shrug. “And this is Nebraska. My last experience here wasn’t so good.” 

“You’ve been to Nebraska?” 

“Yeah, I lived here when I was fourteen. Only stayed for about four years though when Dad got that job in London and met up with you again.” Remus explained. 

“That’s where you were all those years? I had wondered, but you were always so close mouthed about where you had gone. Except of course to Harry, Sirius and Ron. You apparently told them everything.” 

“Well now you know?” He said nervously. He hadn’t wanted to keep it from her, but when he first came back everything was so raw and fresh and then it kind of was easier to just shut up about the years he had been away. 

“Anything  _ else  _ you want to tell me?” Hermione asked, hand on her hip daring him to keep quiet. 

“Well I lived here before that too, I only came to England when I was eleven. My father had gotten his job at the Ministry and packed us up and moved us across the world.” Remus admitted. 

“Wow, just wow, do I even know you at all?” 

“You know the best of me.” Remus said with a hopeful smile. 

“Let’s just get to somewhere warm and you can start to open up a little more.” Hermione said gesturing for him to lead the way. 

Remus lead the way to the one place he knew would have a room for them, all he hoped was that Rick would leave well enough alone until he had a chance to tell Hermione what had happened or they were gone. He didn’t want her finding that out as a shock as well. 

“When we get there don’t mention the whole mistake with the PortKey yeah? Act as if we were meant to come here. Things are strained already I don’t want it to be even more so. And can we try and act okay until we get to a room where we can talk?” Remus rambled on knowing she was angry and knowing she had every right to be. He had kept a big part of himself secret from her. 

“As long as you promise to tell me why you didn’t tell me about Nebraska?” Hermione questioned. 

“Yeah I’ll tell you.” Remus said grabbing onto her hand and entering the familiar fields of Christmas Trees that he had walked hundreds of times. 

As the first view of Rick’s family home came into sight Hermione let out a gasp, “Oh this is gorgeous!” 

“I used to love coming here.” Remus said sadly. 

Knocking on the door they waited. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” An elderly woman asked. 

“Hello Mrs Spruce, it’s Remus Lupin and my girlfriend Hermione.” 

“Oh my child, I haven’t seen you in years. Come in come in. Rick should be back any moment busy time of the year as you know.” The older lady said pulling them both in. Once she closed the door behind them she looked over at Hermione and said, “Oh you’re just stunning, perfect for our Remus.” 

Remus chuckled at Hermione’s shocked expression on the loudness of Mrs Spruce. 

He was pulled into a bone crushing hug, “Now don’t you ever leave us like that for so long again, you hear?” 

“Yes ma’am. It’s time to mend bridges I think.” Remus responded as she let him go. 

“Man am I glad to hear those words come from you,” a deep booming voice from behind them said. 

“Rick, it’s been too long.” Remus said as he turned and faced his old friend. 

“Yes it has, I’m sorry for the way I treated you back then. We were brothers and I pushed you out.” Rick said heading closer to them, his eyes landed on Hermione and a wide smile appeared, “and who do we have here? Remus got himself a girl?” 

“Hermione Granger, this is Rick Spruce my old friend.” Remus said introducing the two, pulling Hermione closer to his side as he did. 

“You’re just gorgeous, ma’am.” Rick stated grabbing one of her hands and kissing it in greeting. 

“Oh, thank you. It’s nice to meet you.” Hermione said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks from the attention she was getting. 

“Nice to meet you too. I assume it’s been a gruelling trip?” Rick questioned them. 

“Yeah and Hermione just finished work as we left so she’s exhausted.” Remus answered for the both of them. 

“Okay let’s get you set up in your old room and I’ll bring up some food and hot cocoa and leave you be for the night. We can talk in the morning.” Rick said giving him a pointed look. They would talk about what went down all those years ago is what he meant. 

“It’s in the past. Let’s just move on?” Remus asked flicking his eyes to Hermione in explanation. 

“Yeah, sure. As long as you know how truly sorry I am.” Rick said. 

“I do.” Remus said as he followed Rick up the stairs and to the last room on the left. 

“Okay I’ll leave you guys be.” Rick said as he let them in. 

Hermione smiled at the decor, it was rustic just like the rest of the house but had touches of Remus all around. 

They woke up early the next day and Hermione went exploring as Remus caught up with Rick, “What has been going on with you since I left?” 

“Well I went away to college and to gain my master in Herbology and then I’ve just returned to help Uncle Dave with the farm. Julie has just returned too. But you know how our families are.” As soon as Rick said Julies name a dream like appearance came over his face and Remus had flashbacks to why they weren’t allowed to be together and the fights between Rick and Remus because of the fact that Julie would always stick with him over Rick. 

“How’s that going for you?” Remus asked. 

“We have been seeing each other behind their backs but it’s starting to wear thin on our relationship, especially now that her father and my uncle have found out that we have been friendly with each other.” Rick explained. 

“When will they get over themselves?” Remus laughed. 

“Never.” 

“Anyone in there? I was wondering if you had any trees that would match a massive Christmas loving family.” A feminine voice drifted into the barn. 

“I’d recognise that voice anywhere,” Remus said excited to see his old friend. 

“Come in Julie, just me and this old timer.” Rick called. 

“Who do you mean?” Julie asked. 

“Come in and see for yourself!” Rick exclaimed. 

Her head popped around the corner and she let a scream out, “Remus!” running toward him she launched herself into his arms just as Hermione came around the corner. 

All she saw was this girls legs wrapped around her boyfriend and she saw red. She leaves for one moment after being angry and he’s already got some other witch wrapped around him. 

“Well, I’ll just head back to the room shall I?” Hermione asked and sped off toward the house. 

“Hermione! Wait! This is Julie, one of my old friends.” Remus shouted as he ran after her. 

“Who was that?” Julie asked. 

“Remus’ girl from England. They came for a holiday.” Rick explained. 

“Oh no. I hope she didn’t read into that. It’s how I’ve always hugged him. He’s my best friend.” Julie said worriedly. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure they’re fine. Now come here and give me a hug like that?” He asked hopefully. 

“But what if your uncle walks in?” 

“I don’t care right now, come here.” Rick said. 

The two were kissing as Uncle Dave walked in, “what is the meaning of this?” 

“Uncle Dave!” 

“Mr Spruce!” 

“Get of my farm right now and don’t come back,” Uncle Dave growled. 

“That didn’t sound like it went well,” Remus said as he came back into the barn. 

“Nope, I didn’t think it would either.” Rick said sadly. “Come on, let’s go back to the house and see what Hermione is up to.” 

They both walked toward the house bumping into each other’s shoulder as they went just like old times. 

A few days had passed and Hermione had settled in with everyone, they had even gotten her to meet up with Julie a few times. 

Today they were on a picnic out in the woods far away from both houses to hide from their family and Julie was seated in the middle of Rick and Remus with Hermione off to the side as Julie laughed and said, “Remember when we snuck out of school and got caught by your father Remus? The look on your face as he said busted.” 

“He had quite a way about him that would scare us every time.” Remus said. 

“The amount of times he would catch us and drag us all home to clean the house from top to bottom,” Julie said leaning on Remus still laughing. Hermione scowled as every time Julie would tell another story she would lean on Remus and laugh. 

“Oh! Remember when you snuck in my window when we were fifteen and hid under the blankets as he came in to switch the lights out?” Remus joining in on the reminiscing was oblivious to what was going through his girlfriend's head. 

Over the weekend the memories started to include more and more times of Julie and Remus alone and less of the trio of friends. Hermione tried to avoid them as much as possible. 

Rick watched as she walked off once again and tapped Remus on the shoulder, “You should go after her mate, let her know what’s really going on.” 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked a confused expression covering his features. 

“All these memories that are coming up, they are all about  _ you  _ and  _ Julie _ . No one else.” Rick pointed out. 

“Still not getting it?” 

“Hermione thinks you were an item,” Rick explained. 

Remus jumped up from where he was seated and ran out of the barn after Hermione. 

Catching up to her - he pulled her to him and started to explain that Rick and Julie were together and the feud. 

Hermione calmed down after he explained everything and they headed back to the barn, as they were about to step in they heard raised voices and paused. 

“Come on, you don’t mean that. We’ve worked so hard to get to where we are.” Rick shouted. 

“How is it worth it when we are hurting everyone in our family by being together?” Julie cried before rushing out of the barn. 

Hermione and Remus shared a look as Rick ran out and they headed into the barn to sit down and give the couple some space. Remus tripped over a bale of hay and knocked over a box— the contents of the box spilling everywhere. 

They went to pick it up when three pieces of paper caught their eye. They were letters addressed to Julie, Mr Pine and Mr Spruce written in a feminine hand. Remus looked to see who they were from and was shocked to see it was from Julie’s mother. She had passed away years ago and it had destroyed them all. She was one of the kindest people and always hoped that Dave and James would make up ending the feud. 

Remus and Hermione delivered the letters with one of the decorations that Rick’s mother gave them and then went back to their room waiting to see what would happen. 

Julie found Rick in the fields seated on in a gazebo, “Rick, can I sit?” 

Rick turned around in shock, “Of course Julie!” 

“I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t let the feud rule my life but sometimes it hurts to see my dad act as if he hates me because he knows I’m with you.” Julie explained. 

“I get it, what changed your mind?” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he rested his head on hers. 

“My mum actually, she left me a letter telling me to follow my heart and never let my fathers battles rule my life.” She kissed him on the cheek, “I’m so sorry Rick. Will you forget the horrible things I said?” 

“Of course, my sweet.” 

Remus watched from the window and turned to Hermione, “Looks like they’ve made up.” 

“All thanks to your clumsy self.” Hermione said chuckling. 

“Would you have me any other way?” Remus asked. 

“Nah. I guess you’re perfect just the way you are.” Hermione said walking into his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the admins of Hermione’s Haven for allowing me to post so late! Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
